


Iridescent Wings

by LacePendragon



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, IronQrow Week, Ironqrow Week 2020, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: While Qrow is away on a long mission, James befriends the crows at Atlas Academy. They aren't the same, but they help.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600084
Comments: 30
Kudos: 132





	Iridescent Wings

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and cheesy but it's all I got. Enjoy.

James was on his way into Atlas Academy on a cool spring morning when he first heard the ruffle of feathers. He paused, accustomed to the noise preceding Qrow, and looked around. There, perched on a bench, was a crow. He narrowed his eyes at the little bird, and the way it flicked its head one way, then the other, but the eyes were wrong, black instead of red, and so James knew it couldn’t be Qrow.

Still, it watched him with something akin to curiosity, and he dug into his pocket for the little bit of bagel left from his breakfast, which he’d shoved there, wrapped in a napkin, until he could find a garbage.

“Hello there,” said James, pulling out the napkin and unwrapping it. “Would you like something to eat?” He held out the bagel piece, displayed in the napkin, then set the bagel down on the ground and put the napkin back into his pocket, balled up. “There you go. Fly safely, now.”

He turned and headed into the building, seeing, out of the corner of his eye, as the crow lifted off the bench and flew to his offered food. James smiled to himself.

* * *

Several days later, when James was on his way out of the office, he stumbled across another crow. This one was larger, with brilliant patterns reflecting off its wings, and the same beady black eyes as most crows had. He smiled at this one and pulled what was left of his granola bar out of his pocket, setting it down for the bird and tucking the wrapper back into his pocket.

Then, stepping back, he watched as the crow flew over to his offering and began to eat it.

“You know,” said James, “he doesn’t eat nearly as neatly as you.” The bird squawked and he chuckled, smiling at the small creature. “I wonder if you’ve met him. He hasn’t been around in a while.” He sighed, a quiet sadness passing over him. Qrow was on an intense mission from Ozpin, and had left after spending a night with James.

He’d explained what he knew, while they’d lain together in what James considered to be _their_ bed. There were strange Grimm in the south of Sanus, away from settlements, and Ozpin suspected Salem was creating a sort of outpost, there. Thus, Qrow had gone to investigate.

It was dangerous work, but Qrow was a good huntsman. James shouldn’t have been as worried as he was.

“Well, have a good night, little one,” said James. He slipped both hands into his pockets and meandered away from the school, looking up at the stars, so untouched by Atlas’ light, as he went.

* * *

Both crows came back. It had to be them, for even in those brief interactions, James had catalogued their differences from other birds. The larger of the two had iridescent wings, but the tips of the feathers were reddened. James didn’t know from what. The smaller one had a nick in its beak that made it look like it was smiling.

They were both waiting for James, next he passed that bench on the way to work. He paused, eyebrows raised, when they squawked at him.

“Hello there,” he said, amiably enough. They tipped their heads at him and he smiled. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you.” The birds kept watching him and James sighed. They didn’t understand him. He could speak until he was blue in the face and they’d simply watch him.

About half a block back, there was a little café that sold homemade bagels. They had a whole grain, sunflower seed bagel that the crows would probably like.

“Give me just a few minutes,” said James. He turned and headed back down the path, onto the street, and to the café, where he ordered the bagel plain and untoasted. The café owners tried to give it to him for free, and he responded by tipping her 200% the cost, as well as paying for the bagel.

She flushed and he smiled, leaving with his bagel.

When he returned to the bench, the crows were still there. He broke the bagel into small pieces and scattered them on the ground, near the bench. The crows squawked and leapt down, devouring the pieces with vigor.

“There you go,” said James, dusting off his gloved hands when he was done. “I hope that’s sufficient. Now, I really must be going, but please, take your time eating.” He gave a little nod to the birds, turned, and headed inside.

* * *

That wasn’t the end of the birds, either. In fact, as the days went on, James found himself bumping into more and more of them. Small groups of crows waiting for food. He was careful to always keep things on him that they could eat – mixed seeds, popcorn, whole grains, cracked corn, and even scrambled, organic eggs. Foods he knew that crows could eat because they were the only things Qrow could eat in bird form, and the only things he _would_ eat when he was sick.

They were a comfort, those birds. So unlike Qrow in many respects, but a reminder of him, regardless. They were intelligent, in their own way, and he found himself chatting with them most mornings and evenings, especially as they grew bolder.

The first time one of them leapt up and snatched the bread from his hand, he stumbled back, eyes wide and fingers still holding the invisible bread.

“Well,” said James, when he got his voice back. “I see you’re getting bold.” He chanced crouching down in front of the birds and scattered the rest of the pieces, that way. The bird with the red tipped wings hopped up to him and leaned into his hand. James froze, eyes wide and mouth parted.

It nuzzled him like a cat, and he rubbed its head with his fingers before he could talk himself out of it. The crow warbled at him and hopped off, going to eat bread with its friends. James stared at his gloved fingers and slowly, a smile broke out across his face. He curled his fingers inward, not a fist, but a grip, and smiled.

Yes, he thought, he could get used to this.

* * *

Crows were intelligent. James knew this. He wasn’t going to say they were the same sort of intelligent as people, because they weren’t, but then, people weren’t intelligent the same way crows were, either.

Still, they were intelligent. He just hadn’t expected them to follow him home.

James woke up one morning to tapping on his window and for a brief, wonderful moment, he thought Qrow was home. But when he turned to the window, he found only the red-tipped crow from before, which watched him with curious eyes. Behind it were a handful of other crows, all watching him.

From his research, he’d learned this was an unusually large crow family, with approximately seven crows. They were all unique, and he’d come to pick out what he assumed were the two mated pairs.

Crows, his research told him, mated for life, and that gave him such a warm feeling in his chest that he’d almost forgotten, for a moment, that Qrow was still out in the field and radio silent.

“You followed me home,” he said. He sighed and waved it off when it kept pecking at his window. “All right. All right. Give me a moment.” He got up, still disappointed, his heart still heavy in his chest, and moved from the bedroom and down the hallway, to the kitchen. His quarters were the top floor of a rather impressive apartment building, not big enough for him to be uncomfortable, but large enough for him to feel lonely, when he was the only one in it.

The balcony opened up from the living room and James took a moment to draw back the curtains on the doors. From there, he went to the kitchen and pulled out the bag of mixed seeds he’d been saving for the colder weather.

“Here we are,” said James. He clicked on his coffee maker, prepped but ahead of schedule, and meandered back over to the balcony doors. All seven crows were there, this morning, and the two pairs were tucked close together. James pulled open the door and scattered the seeds, spreading them out on the weathered wood that coated the balcony’s concrete.

The birds fluttered down, taking up positions to peck away at the seeds. James leaned against the doorway and watched them feed, occasionally tossing down more seeds.

“You know,” said James, watching them eat. “You were certainly a disappointment today. I thought you were someone else.” The birds paid him little mind and James sighed. At the least, Qrow could be gone another month. It was such a dangerous mission though, and James feared that Qrow wouldn’t return to him.

So long as Qrow did return, James would be fine. No matter how hurt he was, James would help him heal. But he had faith. Really, he did. He just… was worried.

“Perhaps I could train you to knock elsewhere, and not where my partner does,” mused James, watching them. One of the pairs of crows, the older pair, rested together, leaning on one another. They rubbed beaks, and James found himself smiling as he watched them.

One of the crows, the small one that James now knew was a runt, flew up and perched on the balcony railing, near James’ elbow. It squawked at him and he rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?” he asked, amused. “Are you here to mock my hardship?”

The bird squawked and hopped nearer to him, before settling down and resting. He smiled at it. Solidarity, or something like it, if he wanted to humanize the animal.

He sighed and threw down some more seeds, remaining on the balcony until the birds left. But even after the others flew off, the runt remained, and James was grateful for the company.

* * *

The students, and his coworkers, were starting to notice the birds. James tried not to pay it any mind, but it was hard, and a little embarrassing. He’d taken to chatting with them on his way into work, each morning. Nothing life-changing or terribly important, but little things, like the rebranding of his favourite milk, or the cloud cover of a given night.

It had become a routine, and one that drew more attention than he was comfortable. But that didn’t mean he wanted to give it up. Without Qrow, James was… lonely.

The birds were helping.

So, he kept his talking to the birds a tad quieter. Fed them more at his apartment than at the school. But he didn’t stop. If he stopped, he feared he’d be left with no one to talk to. If they left, he feared it meant something had happened to Qrow.

Two months gone. Surely, he’d be back soon.

One afternoon, scattering seeds into the area around the benches, he paused, feeling eyes on him. It was Vine, a second-year student with curious eyes.

“Hello Headmaster,” said Vine, inclining his head. The telltale flicker of his aura betrayed its projected status. The yellow was warm compared to the thin, white sunlight. But it was evidently strong enough for him to need to project.

“Vine,” said James, nodding in turn. “How are you?”

Vine looked at the crows. “Fine, sir.” He smiled, eyes twinkling. “I’m glad to know someone takes care of the birds in Atlas. I feared they had no friends but each other.” He looked at James, and James had the distinct feeling that Vine wasn’t talking about just the birds.

“You should get to class,” said James. “You don’t want to be late.”

“Of course, sir. Have a good day,” said Vine, and he bowed a bit before turning and walking away. James watched him go before looking at the birds.

“He’s one of my best students, you know,” he said. “And I’m grateful for him.”

The birds cooed. James smiled at them.

* * *

The tapping came far too early. James groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, checking the clock to find it was just after four in the morning. The tapping continued.

He cursed and shoved himself out of bed, stumbling over to the window and rubbing his face. He’d talked to the birds about this. They couldn’t understand him, but he’d tried.

“Look,” said James, opening the window. “I—”

The crow flew passed him and landed on the carpet, James had just enough time to turn and register the spot of colour – eyes. Red eyes – and then it was Qrow standing before him, rising from a crouch.

“Hey, Jimmy,” said Qrow, thumbs in his pockets and a crooked smile on his face. He cocked his head. “Expecting someone else?”

James stumbled forward and hugged Qrow, arms going around his middle to squeeze him tightly, his chin on Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow sighed and relaxed into his touch, leaning into the hug and wrapping his arms around James.

“Missed you too, James,” said Qrow, into his shoulder. He leaned back and smiled up at James. “Really though? Who were you sassing?”

James laughed and ducked his head, cheeks warm. “I thought it was the crows. I sort of… befriended them, while you were gone.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “You… befriended the crows.” It wasn’t a question, but it felt like one, and James left out a quiet laugh.

“Yes, yes,” said James. He sighed. “I was worried about you.” Softer, now. “And they reminded me of you.”

Qrow tilted James’ head up to look him in the eye and smiled. “I guess that makes sense. We are sort of kindred spirits, after all.” He chuckled and James chuckled back. “You gonna introduce me? I might be able to tell you their names.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You can talk to birds?”

“Not really,” admitted Qrow. “But as a bird? I can get the gist, I think.” Then, smiling softly, he said, “But that’s tomorrow. Right now…” He sighed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” said James. “It’s good to have you home.”

“And it’s good to be home,” whispered Qrow into the space between them as they leaned in and closed the gap. Lips meeting in a gentle kiss, both men sighed, breath intermingling. It was warm, and tender, and it was _home._

But James would still feed the birds, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
